


In Lockdown

by Evenseven



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, It's a rough time, M/M, No Beta, Random & Short, so we all need some sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenseven/pseuds/Evenseven
Summary: A distant video call provoked some distant memories.
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 7





	In Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (almost) 814 everyone!  
> This fic is really random but my loving for Gerlonso is endless..:p  
> Also, stay strong and you'll never walk alone <3

Morning sunshine pierces the light apricot-colour curtain in the kitchen, the air is starting to heat up as the mid-summer glow filling the room and leaving a mark of golden softness on the floor. Time is slowing down, Stevie thinks as he sat down on the dinning table, sipping on the first cup of breakfast tea, like I’m living in an hourglass. He is quite excited today, even leaving out the cube of sugar which he would normally put in his cup, Xabi promised to call him this morning. Now, that is something quite extraordinary.

Getting a hold on Xabi, however you want to read it, has always been quite challenging, especially when they are separate in different cities or timezones. Xabi rarely answers his phone, if he actually carries the thing with him, so it’s always easier to communicate with him in texts. Getting Xabi to promise to video call him was even harder than he thought, and he remembers the Spaniard took some extra time to get used to the mechanism. It’s not that Xabi is bad at technology, it simply because the man does not care.

Aye, typical Xabi Alonso, he does not care if the person he’s calling can see his face or not, the acknowledgement of affection and company itself is assuring enough.

“Stevie?” So when Xabi’s pretty face actually displays on his phone screen, the butterfly inside his stomach is urging to come out, “Good morning, I see you have your breakfast tea.”

“Morning to you too, mate,” Stevie raises his cup to toast in the air, stretching a warm smile, “It’s always good to see ya face.”

Xabi’s hand touches his well-trimmed red bread, giving him a smile somewhere between shy and mischief. “How’s your summer going?”

“Ugh, still busy with the Europa League and no time for my Ibiza trip.” Stevie can only shake his head. This year has been rough ever since the beginning, with the quarantine and everything in delay, now he barely has time in anything apart from keeping his team in shape.

“It’s a desperate time, Stevie, but we must keep fighting.” His voice is soft yet sturdy, like a reassurance drifting across the line and distance.

“I know, Xabi, I know, me and my boys are fighting hard for the cup, they remind me of how we were, ya know?” He grins, seeing Xabi smiles and lowers his eyes as concurrence, so he keeps going: “Speaking of which…Something funny happened yesterday, you wouldn’t believe it. Now listen to this, two of my boys got locked inside the changing room!”

“Is it really?” The sight of Xabi grinning makes Stevie’s heart pound even faster, the man surely has a charming smile, whether he wants to admit it or not, “How did they get out in the end?”

“Phone, Xabi, this is the part you wouldn’t believe,” Stevie makes a face before he goes on, “the first thing they did when they found out the door was locked…was to post this hilarious thing on social media instead of calling for help!”

“This is how people live nowadays, Stevie, have you not seen Carra with his phone all the time?”

“Oh God, I feel so old now.” Stevie leans back on his chair, swallowing down the last sip of his tea, “Do you remember the time we got locked in the changing room?”

Xabi is giving him that smile again, lowering his clear brown eyes before lifting back up, dazzling with a flame of sweetness. He looks cheerful, but there is something more in that smile to say that he keeps unspoken. “How could I forget? That was some…quality time we had.”

Quality time indeed, Stevie laughed out this time, running his hand through his soft hair, he haven’t got the time to style his hair yet, but we will probably play with hair gel a little before he set off to the training ground. That time when the two of them got locked inside a room in Melwood together…Well, he recalls that it was Xabi who had first mentioned it to the press, which was again, itself a fucking miracle. And that was hilarious, how his teammates talking about it afterward, like the way Lucho eying them, the filthy jokes Carra teased about him, and the effortless attempt from whoever it was that tried to recreate the lock down once more.

“Yeah, we had a good time in there,” Stevie lets himself immersed in that distant memory, “you never told them what we did, did ya?”

Xabi shakes his head, unable to keep a straight face.

“Well, they would never know you asked me to teach you scouser swearing words then.” Stevie found himself laughing again, seeing Xabi’s mischievous grin on his phone screen, “I swear to God, Ginger absolutely believes that we fucked.”

“I know, he asked Lucho about it, so Lucho came to me…He wouldn’t stop bubbling until I told him yes, we fucked in that changing room.” The thin lines around the corner of Xabi’s eyes make the Spaniard look more lively, just the way Stevie likes it.

People have always imagined Xabi Alonso so be that enigmatic gentlemen, but Stevie knows better than that. He knows that his lover is simply a reachable guy, calm yet sweet, and there is a kid living inside him who provokes all the naughty moments they share. Every aspect of Xabi is precious in his eyes, Stevie just couldn’t help but feeling the warmth in his chest.

“Oh, so that’s why Lucho kept giving me that look.”

“You don’t even know what Carra had said to me afterward. I learned quite some sex-related vocabulary from that.” Morning sunlight dances in his cameral eyes, the same loving he can sense no matter the distance apart.

“Xabi, I miss you, I truly do.”

“I know, Stevie, we will meet again soon, I promise.”

He smiles, and that’s all he needs to hear.


End file.
